Ross West
}}Ross West (born 13 August 1989) is a drug dealer who operates in Holby. He is also the son of paramedic Jan Jenning. Biography Ross was born in August 1989. When Ross was young, his father walked out on him and Jan. When she struggled to cope with Ross' behaviour, Jan decided to start a new family with her new wife Ffion. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 22) In September 2018, after Iain Dean revived him after an overdose, Alasdair "Base" Newman asked Ross for another fix. However, Ross threatened him to hurt him if he didn't hand over the £200 he owed him. Later, Ross and his men badly beat up Base. Iain treated him and gave him the money. They both confronted Ross and, although he was sceptical about Base's claims that they didn't need him anymore, he agreed to leave him alone in exchange for the money. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 5) In October, Base started working for Ross again. In his meth lab, Ross ordered him to collect a young boy named Harry so he could deliver drugs to a client. When he thought that Harry had left without the goods, he pushed Base into a table of flasks of chemicals out of frustration, causing them to react and produce gas. Harry returned and tried to light a cigarette, but he unintentionally ignited the gas and caused an explosion. Although Base and Harry were injured in the blast, Ross managed to escape mostly unscathed. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 11) In November, Ross tried to make a deal with Base, but Iain interrupted him and forced him to leave. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 14) In December, Ross repeatedly called Jan and asked her for money, but she refused to give him any. However, she later capitulated and sent him £600. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 15) In January 2019, Ross returned as Base was preparing for a job interview. He tried to undermine his confidence and offered him a freebie to "settle his nerves", but Base told him that he wasn't interested. Ross continued to pester him until he caved and overdosed on heroin. That night, Iain found Base and tried to revive him, but he failed. Ross tried to leave, but Iain blocked his path. Incandescent, Iain blamed Ross for Base's death and attacked him. Ross punched him in the face, prompting Iain to knock him to the floor, causing him to hit his head on an iron. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 21) : Series 33, Episode 22)]] Jan soon arrived and was horrified to find Ross unconscious. Once Ross was taken to the ED and stabilised, he told Jan that Base was afraid of Iain and claimed that he attacked him. Jan confronted Iain, and, when it appeared as though she believed Ross' version of events, he stormed into resus and demanded Ross to tell the truth. Later, Jan helped Ross to the toilet, and he secretly swallowed several bags of heroin. When he returned to a cubicle, he found his mother searching through his bag. He emptied the bag himself and insisted that he was nothing like his father. Jan comforted him, and he collapsed in her arms. He was taken back into resus, and, despite Jan's objections, Elle Gardner treated his symptoms as those of a heroin overdose. When Ross reacted to the naloxone, Jan was in disbelief. When it transpired that he had swallowed bags of heroin, Jan confronted him and told him to be honest for once in his life. He tried to push the blame onto Jan leaving him, but she dismissed him and left. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 22) On 1 June, Ross' trial was held. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 37) Behind the scenes Chris Gordon portrayed Ross on Casualty from September 2018 to February 2019. Category:Characters Category:Male characters